Desejo Insano
by Yoru no Yami
Summary: Pode o desejo por alguém tornar-se insanidade? O que fazer quando se está a sós com o objeto de seu desejo? Heero e Duo sabem disso melhor do que ninguém.


**Desejo Insano  
**

**Anime: **Gundam Wing

**Avisos:** AU**/**Yaoi/Lime

**Casais: **Heero x Duo

**Ficwriter: **Yoru no Yami

**Beta: **Evil Kitsune

**Spoilers: **nem unzinho sequer.

**Disclaimer:- **Não sou dona da série Gundam Wing e nem nada relacionado sobre a mesma. Isso aqui é uma obra de ficção, que tem como o único intuito de enlouquecer quem escreveu......ahahahahahahahahahahaha.

**Resumo: **Pode o desejo por alguém tornar-se insanidade? O que fazer quando se está a sós com o objeto de seu desejo? Heero e Duo sabem disso melhor do que ninguém.

**Quanto ao fic:- **Leia e descubra.

* * *

Duo olhou para o relógio no computador e suspirou cansado e aliviado por mais um dia de trabalho ter chegado ao fim sem maiores problemas, além de uma batida num suposto armazém, onde estariam vendendo armas roubadas.

Começou a fechar os arquivos em que trabalhava, tendo o cuidado de fazer uma cópia de cada um a fim de levá-los para casa e terminar os relatórios dos mesmos.

Sorriu ao pensar que isso um dia isso aconteceria, ele levando serviço para casa, se preocupando em fazer relatórios e deixar o trabalho organizado. Verificou se estava tudo pronto, guardando o pendrive num dos bolsos da jaqueta dos Preventes, deixando por fim a sala.

Cumprimentou os demais agentes que ainda estavam no prédio, sentindo seu coração bater mais rápido ao ver quem se encontrava parado no hall do elevador. Não pode impedir seus olhos de correram pelo corpo forte, sentindo-se quente e desconfortável no mesmo instante.

Porque tinha de ser tão vulnerável a ele?

Como se soubesse que era observado Heero virou-se encontrando o olhar febril de Duo, estreitou os olhos diante do que via reluzir neles, virando-se como se encontrar o parceiro secando-o fosse algo natural. Deixou por fim que um meio sorriso mudasse seu rosto sempre inexpressível por alguns segundos, antes que a habitual frieza retorna-se assim que o americano colocou-se a seu lado.

- Heero.

- Duo.

Cumprimentaram-se como dois estranhos, entrando no elevador tão logo o mesmo abriu suas portas. Outros dois agentes vindos dos andares superiores já se encontravam no elevador, os cumprimentaram rapidamente, antes de retornarem ao dialogo que mantinham, deixando-os absortos em seus próprios pensamentos.

Duo encostou-se numa das extremidades do veiculo, enquanto Heero ocupara o outro, deixando que Willis e Daynhene ficassem entre eles.

Heero encostou-se na parede lateral do elevador de forma que pudesse observar discretamente Duo que se encontrava do outro lado. Seu olhar correu pelo rosto do parceiro estudando cuidadosamente cada linha.

Seus lábios cheios e convidativos, o cabelo longo e sempre trançado, os olhos sempre tão expressivos. Fechou os olhos por alguns instantes diante da sensação tão conhecida que o preenchia.

A porta abriu-se novamente no décimo andar, onde os outros dois agentes desceram, deixando-os à sós no veiculo.

Duo olhou de relance para Heero sentindo a garganta seca, ao notar que era observado abertamente, viu-o vir em sua direção e achou que fosse desfalecer bem ali.

Heero acionou o botão de parada do elevador, inclinando-se contra Duo e aspirando o perfume suave que vinha dele, vendo-o fechar os olhos, enquanto seus lábios tremiam ansiosos. Inclinou-se mais colocando uma de suas mãos contra a parede, enquanto a outra tocava a cintura do americano, puxando-o de encontro a si, fazendo-o abrir os olhos enevoados de prazer.

- Heero.

Heero sorriu ao ouvir seu nome deixar suavemente os lábios cheios, tomando-os entre os seus quase com desespero. Sentindo seu corpo inteiro reagir ao ato. As mãos de Duo o abraçaram fortemente, entregando-se ao beijo, com se lhe entregasse a alma.

Duo abraçou Heero ao senti-lo tomar-lhe os lábios com ardor, seu corpo reagiu com volúpia ao beijo, todas as células de seu corpo pareciam gritar para que o japonês o tocasse cada vez mais.

Era loucura, insanidade, algo o qual não tinham proteção. Não sabiam explicar o que acontecia quando estavam a sós, seus corpos reagiam por instinto, desejo, tudo que sabiam eram que precisavam tocar-se, precisavam desse momento insano onde o desejo comandava seus atos.

Afastaram-se quando o ar fez-se necessário, olhando-se ansiosos pela continuação do que já era comum entre eles.

- Quanto tempo? – perguntou Duo ainda sem fôlego, ouvindo Heero responder-lhe da mesma forma descompassada.

- O de sempre.....até que alguém perceba que o elevador está parado.

Duo meneou a cabeça imprensando Heero do outro lado, tomando-lhe os lábios sofregamente deixando que suas mãos, se aventurarem por entre os fios rebeldes, antes de arrancar-lhe a jaqueta e tocar a pele quente do japonês.

- Duo.

Heero gemeu o nome do americano, ao sentir os lábios dele, sugarem seu pescoço, percorrendo uma trilha invisível até seu tronco, abocanhando um dos mamilos, enrijecendo-o, à medida que era sugado e mordido pelos lábios de Duo.

Ele deixou que suas mãos tocassem o corpo tão conhecido, arrancando-lhe a jaqueta e erguendo-o em seus braços, apoiando-o de costas para a parede de forma que o esforço de sustentar-lhe o corpo fosse menor.

- Hee...

Duo gemeu ao ter seu pescoço atacado pelos lábios de Heero, segurando-se nele em desespero, quando o mesmo o tocou por dentro da calça, manipulando-o até que sentisse sua semente escorrer por entre os dedos que o levaram ao ápice.

Heero mordeu os lábios, ao sentir os dentes de Duo fechar-se contra seu pescoço, impedindo-o de exteriorizar seu prazer. Abaixou o corpo do americano, sabendo que tinham muito pouco tempo, ao ouvir o telefone do elevador tocar, indicando que alguém já havia notado sua parada entre os andares cinco e seis.

Duo abriu rapidamente a calça de Heero, recebendo seu prêmio, tomando-o entre os lábios, sugando-o habilmente até sentisse sua boca e garganta preenchida pelo gozo de Heero, que mantinha uma das mãos crispadas nos fios desarrumados do cabelo do amante, enquanto a outra o impedia de gritar o nome de Duo.

Heero puxou-o suavemente de encontro a seus lábios beijando-o, provando-se nos lábios de Duo, antes que começassem a se arrumar.

O elevador começou a se mover, abrindo-se no térreo. Permitindo que seus únicos ocupantes descessem.

Duo passou a mãos pelos cabelos, sorrindo ligeiramente quando Heero passou por ele como se nada houvesse acontecido entre os dois.

- Desculpe senhor Maxwell ouvi dizer que não é a primeira vez essa semana que você e o agente Yuy ficam presos no elevador, vou mandar verificar amanhã logo cedo.

Duo meneou a cabeça ao porteiro concordando silenciosamente que o elevador realmente necessitava de reparos, uma vez que era a oitava vez aquela semana que ficavam presos dentro dele.

Chegou ao estacionamento procurando as chaves do carro, nos bolsos da jaqueta, não a encontrando, praguejou imaginando onde as mesmas deveriam ter ido parar, notando finalmente que não era sua a jaqueta que vestia, mas sim a jaqueta de Heero. Olhou ao redor procurando o carro do japonês, vendo-o vir sorrindo em sua direção segurando displicentemente a sua jaqueta num dos ombros.

Eles se encararam em silêncio durante alguns segundos, antes de Heero quebrar o silêncio, aproximando-se mais de Duo.

- Acho que isso é seu e você tem algo que me pertence.

Duo sorriu encostando-se no carro diante do olhar de Heero sobre seu corpo. Era verdade ele tinha duas coisas que pertenciam ao japonês, e apenas uma delas era a jaqueta que vestia. E pela aproximação do outro e o olhar escurecido sabia muito bem que não era sobre ela que o parceiro se referia no momento.

Tinha a ligeira impressão que não chegaria tão cedo em casa, e de fato não fazia a mínima questão que isso acontecesse.

**Owari**

**Agradecimentos a Mami Evil pela revisão**


End file.
